In conventional use of a paint tray or container, a batch of paint from a one gallon or other convenient sized container of paint may be poured into a tray which usually has a storage capacity considerably less than the volume of the paint container, and the roller sleeve and/or paint brush may be dipped into the tray as the work progresses until the batch is exhausted, at which time another batch of paint may be poured into the tray. Known hand-held paint trays may be unstable, presenting the possibility of spillage, and/or may be difficult or cumbersome to grip and hold for long periods of time.